I Knew You Were Still There
by ElementalPrincessZoxi26
Summary: Honey Lemon receives a mysterious gift on her graduation day from Hiro, who had found the gift among Tadashi's stuff. The gift leads her to a secret that shocks her. Can she keep this secret all to herself or will she have to expose it to her teammates? Can she save the town on her own or will her past be her downfall? (TadaHoney)


Honey stared down at her opponent, the rain pouring down around them. She clenched the three shining pink orbs she held in her trembling hand tighter, her tears now mixing with the rain. Her mind was reeling with so many questions as she faced the black clad foe in front of her. With the slight shift of the man's foot, Honey threw the orbs. The man evaded them, charging toward Honey and pinning her against the steel wall. His hands squeezed her tiny wrists tight so she couldn't even escape.

"Why… how… HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!?"

Three months earlier…

It was the day that Honey Lemon was finally graduating from SFIT. As she was getting ready in her lab, pulling her long dark blonde hair back into a bun, she heard a knock on her door. She stepped on a button below her desk to open the door and sure enough it was Hiro, dressed in a suit and tie for the occasion.

"Oh Hiro." She ran to him, hugging him tightly before letting him go. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be finding your seat?"

"Aren't you supposed to be getting in line?" Hiro retorted, chuckling. "Anyway… I came here to say congratulations Honey Lemon. And to give you this..." Hiro held out a box wrapped in pink paper with a yellow bow.

"Oh Hiro… you didn't have to get me anything." She set the box on her desk, turning back into the mirror so she could put on her cap.

"Oh it's not from me. It's from Tadashi. I found it in his room and the card said 'For Honey Lemon's Graduation'… So I figured I'd deliver it." Hiro then fell silent, mentioning his brother still bringing a little pain in his heart. Honey Lemon had felt a pull on her heart hearing Tadashi's name, her hand now resting on the box. Hiro turned back as he walked out of the lab.

"Tadashi would be proud of you today." Hiro smiled before leaving to go find his seat.

Honey Lemon pulled out her phone, looking at the picture of her and Tadashi as her background. She dried a few tears that were peaking from her eyes. She placed her phone back into her pocket, walking out of her lab but not before she looked back at the box. After a few seconds, she left to go to her graduation.

The graduation had been long and boring just as any other graduation with all the names being called and diplomas given out. Honey Lemon had to hold back her giggles as her friends were the loudest ones as she crossed the stage and received her diploma. The after party at Aunt Cass' café however was phenomenal, with all the food Aunt Cass had made just for the occasion and the fact that all of Honey's closest friends were there too. After a few hours there, she made her way back to her lab, plopping in a chair at her desk. She spun around a few times before she remembered the box. Looking over at it, she slowly reached for it and brought to the desk she was at. She opened the ribbon slowly, pulling the lid up. Inside were a note and two smaller boxes. She opened the first box, which held a rose, suspended in animation in a crystal like substance. She set the orb back in its box and then pulled out the note.

"Honey," She began to read the note, "I knew you would make it! You are the brightest girl I have ever met. I hope that we can tell Hiro and Aunt Cass soon about moving in together when we both graduate. Until then, we'll just have to keep looking for an apartment together. I hope you like the rose I suspended for you, though it's nowhere near as beautiful as you, my Honey Lemon.

Your's Forever,

Tadashi"

Honey Lemon held the note to her chest, letting her tears fall. She missed Tadashi so much and reading this note brought all the pain of his death back. She looked over the note again, her tears still falling.

"Tadashi." She sniffled, getting a tissue to dry her tears. Just as she got her tissue, she heard a beeping coming from inside the room. She perked her head up, looking around to find the beeping noise. Her attention was brought to the other box, the source of the beeping. She quickly opened it, finding a strange machine she had never seen before inside. She put her glasses on, studying it closely. Had it activated from her voice?

"Tadashi." She said, the machine beeping once more and now displaying a map of San Fransokyo. She looked over the holographic map, her eyes being drawn to a marking in the northern part of the city. There was a dot there, however the dot held a very familiar emblem on it.

"T…that's the shirt Tadashi always used to wear." She was shocked, grabbing her purse and holding onto the device. So many thoughts were reeling through her mind as she ran to change into her armor. What was this machine? Had Tadashi made it? Was this telling her Tadashi was alive? She hurriedly changed into her armor, her orb producing purse hanging around her shoulder as she raced to her car. She got into her cute orange car with yellow leather interior, quickly pulling out of her parking spot at university and driving toward the spot on the map. The only thing on her mind was Tadashi.

It hadn't taken her long to get to where she had wanted to go, stopping in front of a half burned down warehouse. She shut off her car, looking at the small device once more.

"Well I guess the rest is only reached by foot." She stepped out of her car, her tall wedge heels leaving imprints in the slightly damp soil. She kept glancing down at the device and returning her gaze to just in front of her. She entered the warehouse, stepping over and ducking under debris until she came upon a hatch in the floor. She once again glanced at the device, seeing it indicate that she had to enter the hatch. Tugging at the handle proved to be futile, leading Honey to create an orb that would turn the hatch to dust. She stepped a few feet back before throwing her shining pink orb on the metal hatch, causing it to turn into a little cloud of pink dust. She smiled as she walked back to the hatch, climbing down the old metal ladder which lead to below the warehouse. Once Honey Lemon had reached the bottom, she stood there in shock. All around the basement was scientific equipment like back at the lab from SFIT. She cautiously approached the lab-like area, running her fingers along the cold metal equipment.

"What is all of this doing here? Most of this looks like…" Her large green eyes widened as she took a few steps back. All of this equipment was from Tadashi's lab. Her hands shook as her attention was brought to a dark corner of the lab. She quickly typed out a formula for a foam orb that would trap whatever or whoever was in the corner.

"Just who are you?" A voice came from the dark corner, followed by the sound of footsteps. Honey Lemon threw her orb in that corner, closing her eyes when it exploded. When she opened her eyes, the lights were on in the underground lab and she saw who was in the corner.

"Not bad Honey Lemon." That ever so familiar face of her boyfriend came into view. Honey's green eyes filled with tears as she ran and hugged the trapped Tadashi. She couldn't speak, only crying softly in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, his legs being trapped in the foamy substance. "I like this look on you."

"Tadashi." She looked up at his pale face, smiling happily as she reached to touch his cheek. She halted her hand, typing on her purse to produce an orb that would dissolve the foam. She threw the orb at the foam, causing it to dissolve instantly. Tadashi laughed, leaning against a large metal table. "I… We… We all thought you were dead."

"Dead? Well that is understandable since the fire and all." He smiled softly, that smile she had grown to love so much. "But I can assure you I'm very much alive."

She smiled, walking closer to him. "This lab you have is incredible but… Why are you here? Why haven't you tried to contact any of us?" She asked, a little angry that he had been here the whole time and making them think he was dead. He walked over to her, smiling still.

"I know you have a lot of questions that need answers Honey Lemon and I'm here to answer every single one of them." Tadashi sat her down in an office chair as he went to what was a little stove. He put a little kettle of water on for some tea. "Now ask away."


End file.
